The Bond of Two Brothers
by Jemerald Goldie
Summary: When Hiro's feeling down or depressed, he always has Tadashi to help him get back on his feet. If only he'd realize that...


**A/N: Duh duh daaaaahhh! New BH6 one-shot! I hope it's worthy of your positive feedback, and that I won't regret it!**

 **Enough reading all about me; here's the cute one-shot I made- - all for you guys!**

 **The Bond of Two Brothers**

The drop of a heavy bag on the floor gave two free arms on the boy standing beside a bed, and almost immediately he let himself fall onto the comfortable mattress clothed in blankets and pillows. Closing his eyes and placing his right palm on his forehead, the eleven year old tried not to focus on the events of that afternoon earlier before. It didn't work as the flashbacks finally took over and his mind got lost in his memories.

 _"Hey, kid; Kindergarten's that way," The high scholar taunted, pointing his thumb behind his back. The teenager beside him helped back him up._

 _"Look how lame this is."_

 _"You think you're better than us just because you answered a dumb history question correctly and made fools out of us? Think again."_

 _The boy tried to explain he wasn't trying to be cocky, but it didn't seem to work. "I- I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" He whimpered._

 _"It's a little late for apologies. You need to be taught a lesson." The first teen muttered, crossing his arms._

 _"I'd feel bad for you if I had a good reason to feel sympathy at all." The two older kids began to lean in on the young prodigy, cornering him in a deserted hall of the school. Those were the longest five minutes of his life._

Shakily lifting a hand to his left cheek, the eleven year old flinched as his finger met the bruise he gained from the high scholars. His stomach hurt and arms were sore, not to mention the entire left side of his body felt like it was on fire. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek, sorrow the only thing filling up his empty heart. He was afraid he'd get the same message tomorrow.

"Hiro?"

Opening his eyes, Hiro quickly wiped the salty water away and covered his face with his overly messy hair, shying away from his older brother. "Hi, Tadashi…" He murmured quietly.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Tadashi asked, stepping inside the room and leaning beside him. "You feeling okay?"

Hesitating, Hiro nodded. "'M fine."

Obviously Tadashi didn't buy it, but he didn't push his Otouto into speaking when he wasn't ready to tell him what was wrong. Sighing through his nose, Tadashi stood up and walked to his side of the shared bedroom, placing his favorite cap on a nightstand. As he began putting his stuff away, Hiro sat up on his bed and stared at his bare feet, afraid Tadashi would find out what happened. He didn't know what his brother would do if he knew why Hiro wasn't talking directly.

"So…" Tadashi began. He had a technique that if Hiro would contain his inner emotional feelings to himself, then he would change the subject for him to forget about it. "How was school today?"

Hiro bit his lip. "Fine."

"Make any friends yet?"

Hiro plopped down on his back, wincing. "Everyone's 100 years older than me! And 100 feet taller!" He sighed and calmed down a bit, sitting back up. "They don't really pay much attention to me anyways. Nobody likes me."

Tadashi grinned, rolling his eyes slightly at Hiro's frequent and dramatic run-through behavior. Heading back to his younger brother, he took a seat on the bed next to him, giving him a welcoming, warm smile. "I like you. Aunt Cass likes you. Mochi… more or less likes you."

Hiro gave Tadashi a playful glare and jumped at him, punching his arm. Tadashi laughed and gently shoved him away, and thanks to the bruises Hiro yelped a lot louder than he should have. Frowning, Tadashi sat up straight, concern in his eyes.

"Whoa, you okay? I didn't think I shoved you that hard- -"

"N-no," Hiro interrupted, giving him a weak smile. "I'm fine…"

Furrowing his brows, Tadashi placed his hand gently on Hiro's shoulder. His brother flinched away, ducking his head in guilt. Hiro's heart rate sped up as he realized Tadashi was getting close to the truth.

"Hiro… was school really 'fine' today?" Tadashi checked, raising an eyebrow.

Fear made Hiro stutter. "It… it…"

"What happened, Hiro? You can tell me anything." Pausing, Tadashi added, "I promise I won't get mad. You're okay. I can help."

Tired of thinking what was right and wrong to do Hiro gave in and spilled it all to his brother, just on the edge of tears. "I'm sorry Tadashi! It wasn't my fault! Brendon was called on in History and he got the answer wrong, and since I was stupid and corrected him he _beat_ me! He wouldn't stop until the bell rang and he promised I'd get it again if I said another word! I shouldn't have done that; I shouldn't have been cocky and so… so… so _stupid._ "

Tadashi felt his heart crumble at his brother's words. He had no idea Hiro had been having problems with the older kids at school. By now Hiro had hid his face from Tadashi, assumedly not wanting him to watch him be so upset. Tadashi knew from past experience that Hiro hated feeling weak and vulnerable, especially around anyone's presence.

Gently Tadashi wrapped Hiro's small frame into his arms, not saying a word. Hiro hugged back after a second's hesitation, and they sat there for several minutes. Eventually Tadashi pulled away, his hands folded into the younger's. Hiro stared at him with round eyes, his face red and the left side slightly purple. Tadashi held back a wince as he saw the bruise; who would ever do this to a kid? No less his brother! Tadashi swore at that very moment that whoever did this to Hiro would never touch him again.

"Listen, Hiro. You're _not_ stupid. You're a very smart boy, the smartest I know. It was _not_ your fault. Those boys were just jealous and senseless. They didn't know what was best for them." When Hiro lowered his gaze from Tadashi's, he went on. "Whatever they said to you isn't true. I swear if they so much as touch a single hair on that mop of yours…" he half joked, Hiro giving him a tiny smile… "…Well, you're too young to hear the rest."

Hiro surprised Tadashi with a hug, and without hesitation he hugged back. Moments later Hiro lifted his head, trying to smile but failing. His voice cracked as he spoke. "I- I'm sorry," He sniffed.

"Don't be." Tadashi responded immediately. "It was all those boys. Remember, Hiro, no matter where either of us are, I'll be with you always."

For the third time that evening they hugged, this time longer than both put together. Hiro slowly opened his eyes, a bit hesitant at the question he was about to ask. "Tadashi…?"

"Mm?" Tadashi listened, looking down.

"Will you… will you stay with me between classes at school tomorrow? Like you used to?" When Tadashi didn't answer right away Hiro stuttered onwards. "I- I mean, I know you're busy, and you have to go early and stuff, but I, I, it's just- -"

Tadashi silenced him. "Of course, Hiro. Don't worry about those bullies; I'll take care of them."

Smiling, Hiro once again hugged Tadashi. A wet tear rolled down his face, but this time not of fear and sadness. _I'll never doubt Tadashi again. He'll always be there for me._

Tadashi took a brief glance at Hiro, noticing his change of attitude. _Don't you ever doubt me again, Hiro. I'll always be there for you. Always._

"Now," Tadashi started, standing up and grinning. "Let's take a look at those bruises."

 **A/N: And the crowd goes: (Insert text here.)**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this- - I love reading your feedback!**


End file.
